deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikachu
Pikachu is the Electric Mouse Pokémon from the Pokémon series. He previously fought Blanka in the 24th episode of Death Battle, Pikachu VS Blanka. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Cole MacGrath vs. Pikachu *Charizard vs Pikachu *Pikachu vs Dark Magician Girl *Pikachu VS Elecmon *Happy Vs Pikachu *Pikachu vs Jibanyan *Pikachu vs Kennen *Longtail VS Pikachu *Mario vs Pikachu *Pluto vs Pikachu *Pikachu vs. Emolga *Pikachu vs Mickey Mouse *Pikachu vs. Misaka Mikoto *Nora Valkyrie VS Pikachu *Pikachu vs Patamon *Pikachu V.S. Pommy *Pikachu vs Sailor Jupiter *Pikachu vs Sans *Pikachu vs Sheep Man *Tails vs Pikachu * Pikachu vs. Tentomon * Thor vs Pikachu * Pikachu vs. Thunder King Eze *Pikachu vs. Zatch Bell *Pikachu Libre vs. Nacho Libre *Pikachu vs Mocchi Battle Royale *Smash Bros. Original 4 Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale With Ash Ketchum *Ash and Pikachu vs Lilo and Stitch *Ash & Pikachu vs Red & Charizard *Ash & Pikachu vs Tai & Agumon With Smash Bros-verse * SmashBros-Verse VS Play-Station All-Stars-Verse Completed Fights * Pikachu vs Agumon * Pikachu vs. Elecman * Pikachu vs Pulseman * Pikachu VS Raiden * Pikachu VS Sans * Pikachu vs Stitch * Yoshi vs Pikachu * Popular Pokemon Trio Battle Royale *'Kirby vs Pikachu' * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale * Ash and Pikachu vs. TK and Patamon * Ash Ketchum vs Lucy Heartfilia * Scott Pilgrim vs Ash Ketchum * Red & Pikachu vs. Tai & Agumon Possible Opponents * Michael Vey *Taokaka (BlazBlue) *Zeus (God of War) *Spark the Electric Jester *Pac-Man So Far Facts *Wins: 4 *Losses: 9 History Categorized in the Kanto Region Pokédex as 025, Pikachu is rodent Pokémon that use electric attacks. One such Pikachu is the first Pokémon of Ash Ketchum, who received him from Professor Oak after the usual starters were taken by Gary Oak and two other trainers. At first, having been just caught and given to an inexperienced trainer, Pikachu disrespected Ask until he was touched by the youth's attempt to protect him from a flock of Spearow. Since then, riding on his human partner's shoulder with a preference to remain outside of his Poké Ball, Pikachu has been a constant companion of Ash as they travel across the regions. Other well known Pikachu include the one owned by Red. Death Battle Info (Official) 'Background' *Height: 1'4" *Weight: 13 lbs. *Ability: Static *Pokédex Number: 25 *Dislikes his Pokéball *Likes Ketchup *Can absorb and use more electric power than a normal Pikachu 'Statistics' *HP: 182=Below Average *Attack: 144=Average *Defense: 108=Below Average *Special Attack: 123=Average *Special Defense: 80=Below Average *Speed: 291=Above Average 'Moveset' *Thunderbolt **Type: Electric (Special Attack) **10% chance of paralyzing target *Thunder **Type: Electric (Special Attack) **30% chance of paralyzing target **Low Accuracy *Quick Attack **Type: Normal (Physical Attack) **Increased priority over opponent's attack *Iron Tail **Type: Steel (Physical Attack) **10% chance of lowering target defenses *Electro Ball **Type: Electric (Special Attack) **Deals more damage to slower targets *Volt Tackle **Type: Electric (Special Attack) **Deals 33% recoil damage to Pikachu **10% chance of paralyzing target 'Feats' *Strong against Flying and Water foes *Developed Thunder Armor move *Developed Counter Shield move *Developed Spin Dodge *Beat Drake's Dragonite with help *Defeated Brandon's Regice alone *Team Rocket's worst nightmare 'Weaknesses' *Small & Fragile *Little solo battle experience *Susceptible to overcharge *Poor defense against ground-based attacks *Weak special attacks against Dragon, Electric, Grass, and Ground moves *Refuses to evolve Death Battle Info (Fanon) Feats *About 61% Win-Loss ratio. * Burst Attack: Burst Attack Volt Shock Fist https://youtu.be/1gEHSP57Vu8?t=27s * Can Surf via a surfboard *Simultaneously one-shot a Pinsir, a Venomoth, and... a ’’Golem’’? * Is able to electrocute ground Pokemon; SOMEHOW. *Fought multiple Legendary Pokemon **Red's Pikachu defeated a Volcarona with only one Volt Tackle **Took down a Latios with itself in a last attempt to win **Defeated Brandon's Regice *Red's Pikachu (from Generations) can fight without the direction and instructions of its trainer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHxZpk_hvJA *Catastropika deals 210 damage: the most powerful electric moves (it does require a trainer using a Pikanium Z) *Avoided lasers and factory equipment https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l84zFru7Wfs **Almost caught Team Rocket's Meowth https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dGNOIu4_zA *The most popular Nintendo character other than Mario. Faults *Small & Fragile; Pikachu can be easily overpowered by larger pokemon. *Weak against Dragon, Electric, Grass, and Ground Pokemon Losses *Almost killed by Yveltal's Oblivion Wing. *Trip's Snivy defeated Pikachu. While not confirmed; many fans concluded that this Snivy was level 5. *Stalemated with Oralie's Magikarp. Trivia *Despite saying nothing else but 'Pikachu'; Pikachu is speaking his own language that any other pokemon can understand. https://youtu.be/98jKqabareY?t=18s Gallery Pikachu_SSB4.png|Pikachu as he appears in Super Smash Bros 4 Pikachu.png|Pikachu artwork by Ken Sugomori Pikachu(clear).png|Pikachu in Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px-Pikachu_loves_ketchup.png|Pikachu showing his love for ketchup 220px-Ash_Pikachu_contest.png|Pikachu performing in a pokemon contest 250px-Ash_Pikachu_Static.png|Static activated 250px-Pikachu_Bad_Mood.png|Pikachu in a bad mood 150px-Ash_Pikachu_Electro_Iron_Tail.png|Pikachu using both Electro Ball and Iron Tail 150px-Ash_Pikachu_Rocket_Punch.png|Pikachu with boxing gloves Pikachumeleeclear.png|Pikachu in Super Smash Bros. Melee Pikachu Smash64.gif|Pikachu in Smash Bros for the N64 Pikamiibo.png|Pikachu's Amiibo Pikachu TCH.png|Pikachu's Pokémon Card Cosplay Pikachu.png|All of the Cosplay Pikachu outfits Pikachu Pokkén Tournament.png|Pikachu in Pokkén Tournament Sad Pikachu.jpg|Sad Pikachu Pikachu DB Sprites.png|The Pikachu sprites used in Death Battle Detective Pikachu.jpeg|Detective Pikachu Pikachu-Duck.jpeg|Pikachu's objectively better cousin Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Detectives Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Electric-Type Pokemon Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Monster Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Sidekicks Category:Underdogs Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Wrestling Combatants